<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I had a dream I got everything I wanted by misha_morningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107019">I had a dream I got everything I wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_morningstar/pseuds/misha_morningstar'>misha_morningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm In Love With My Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Deckerstar baby - Freeform, Domestic, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Future, Post-Canon, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_morningstar/pseuds/misha_morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds Chloe in the corner of the bedroom near the window, in the new rocking chair he’d gotten her just before the twins were born. She is cradling the twins, one in each arm, speaking in low, hushed tones as she rocks them to sleep, occasionally gazing out the window at the LA cityscape. He stops and leans against the wall at the top of the stairs to smile and soak in the picture she paints, when he finally tunes in to what she’s whispering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm In Love With My Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenas_Mangos/gifts">Helenas_Mangos</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first... anything, really, that I've written to completion, so that's a big feat for me. :) I have no excuse for what is probably at least 3-4 different writing styles incorporated here (was I writing a film script? A manuscript? A play? A diary entry? Who knows!) I just wrote how my brain wanted to present this information with little regards to form so English professors, please don't come for me, I respect you, I swear!</p><p>I do not apologize for the amount of tooth-rotting fluff my brain concocted with these 2 chapters, Deckerstar is on my mind like 98% of the time and I just miss them, okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-serif">
  <p>He finds Chloe in the corner of the bedroom near the window, in the new rocking chair he’d gotten her just before the twins were born. She is cradling the twins, one in each arm, speaking in low, hushed tones as she rocks them to sleep, occasionally gazing out the window at the LA cityscape. He stops and leans against the wall at the top of the stairs to smile and soak in the picture she paints, when he finally tunes in to what she’s whispering.</p>
  <p>
    <strong><br/>
CHLOE</strong>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">…and you have the coolest dad. He has the <em>best</em> stories, you guys. He’ll talk your ear off, but he’s never going to run out of stories for bedtime. Your big sister can tell you all about it because she takes advantage of it all the time, just so she can stay up and spend a little more time with her favorite person in the whole universe.</p>
  <p>Chloe looks up briefly, searching her memory, trying to remember if Lucifer had ever mentioned how Trixie’s bedtime ritual somehow always lasted twice as long when he was the one to tuck her in.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">I don’t know if he realizes that, actually…</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(she chuckles and smiles fondly)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">But just wait ‘til you hear about the stars. He knows <em>everything</em> about them, he can talk about them forever, and the way that he lights up when he talks about them is just as much fun as hearing about them. They’re my favorites of all his stories… maybe they’ll be your favorites, too?</p>
  <p>The twins make sweet, timely noises as they shift slightly in her arms, dreaming deeply, almost as if in response.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Yeah?</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(lightly pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">You think you’ll like the stars, too?</p>
  <p>As Chloe looks over their peaceful, sleeping faces, her eyes begin to water as the memories of moments that changed everything dance across her mind: the night all the lights inside Lux looked like stars, when Lucifer had shut down the club just to throw her a prom, complete with corsage, because she’d off-handedly wished she’d been able to attend hers; that fateful night on the balcony before he left, where she laid everything bare as he stood before her, beautiful, glowing wings spread wide against a black canopy dotted with stars and proceeded to make an incredible sacrifice; an axe held against his chest with trembling hands, as he promised he’d risk his life to protect her again and again; the sobering conversations they had when he returned from Hell (for good this time), his casual description of the lengths he went to in order to obtain her cure from Dr. Carlisle, as if they hadn’t been some of the worst days of his incredibly long life; his admission to the role he played in the death of his brother Uriel, as he clutched the railing on the balcony for dear life. He’d avoided looking in her direction the entire time he spoke while she stood next to him and wept silently, no doubt certain his entire world would end if he caught sight of her pain manifested, yet completely unaware that she wept <em>for</em> him and not <em>because</em> of him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <strong>CHLOE</strong>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">He’s so incredibly special, you have no idea… but you’ll see. I know he’s a little shy around you now, but just give him some time, okay? We’re both learning as we go and… he’s just worried. He’s worried he won’t be a good dad because his dad was…</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(sighing)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Well, he wasn’t good at all.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">But he doesn’t know what I know. He doesn’t see what I see... but I know <em>you</em> will. And you’re going to <em>feel</em> just how much he loves you.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(the tears that had welled up in her eyes finally overflow as she begins to cry softly)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">It might even be overwhelming sometimes. But you’re going to wonder how you got so lucky. How you ever got to have a dad that is as funny, smart, <em>annoying</em>, ridiculous, and <em>loving</em> as he is.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">What you'll come to realize is... your dad would probably upend Hell… and bring down Heaven… he’d rip the Earth apart if it meant he could protect you. Because <em>that’s</em> who he is. And I promise you, no matter what, you will always be safe, and you will always be loved.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prior to ~2-3 weeks ago I would have never publicly posted a single word I've ever written, but with enthusiastic encouragement and judicious review from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenas_Mangos/works">Helenas_Mangos</a>, I decided to rip off the bandaid, so thank you Rach :) If you haven't read her Lucifer fics <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600095">Creature Comfort</a> or <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222070">Faking It</a>, please run —do not walk— to read them, because they are phenomenal. </p><p>A second and final chapter for this is already written and should be posted sometime soon, and is considerably longer because Lucifer sure does love the sound of his own voice. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 211</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>By her count, it was the fourth time this week that she felt him stir restlessly before wriggling as gently as he could out of her grasp. While she wishes he’d get a decent, uninterrupted night’s sleep, she knows what he needs is time, and that what will help him <em>now</em> is to be constantly reassured that his kids are safe. But she worries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday! Have some Lucifer fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-serif">
  <p>She grabs the baby monitor, turns up the volume, and lays it by her pillow. Lucifer has been bestowing upon the twins a lively retelling of their entire relationship and partnership history (albeit from a very Luciferian point of view) and she doesn’t want to miss the rare glimpse inside his mind that he was providing so freely for a single second. A few minutes later, she hears Lucifer enter the twins’ room and shut the door behind him. By her count, it was the fourth time this week that she felt him stir restlessly before wriggling as gently as he could out of her grasp. While she wishes he’d get a decent, uninterrupted night’s sleep, she knows what he needs is time, and that what will help him <em>now</em> is to be constantly reassured that his kids are safe. But she worries. She worries incessantly, because in true Lucifer fashion, he doesn’t have the ability to vocalize emotions he hasn’t experienced before, thereby shoving them into a box, acting out in different ways until he’s able to sit with them and unpack them with Dr. Linda.</p>
  <p>
    <strong><br/>
LUCIFER</strong>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Oh, don’t look at me like that! I would’ve come sooner but I was waiting to hear one of you make a fuss so I’d have an excuse, and I had to pop by your sister’s first, so really my tardiness is on you lot.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he leans down to kiss each of their foreheads before sitting comfortably and crossing his legs on one of the matching rocking chairs he’d gotten Chloe before the twins were born)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Now, where was I? Ah yes, I think I left off at the ‘should-be-impossible-but-the-divine-apparently-does-what-it-wants’ pregnancy sitch.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he briefly glances skyward in a pointed eyeroll that holds no heat anymore)</em>
  </p>
  <p>They were just coming off a particularly gruesome case involving a mass murderer who’d killed his entire family of six. Homicide cases involving children were always difficult, even for Lucifer (who had admittedly seen much worse), and every time they closed one, Chloe needed to come home and hug Trixie, have a stiff drink, and watch some mind-numbing television to help her recover and recenter herself. However, this case was the first one they’d been on after the twins were born, and the way the exceptionally violent details of the case wrapped themselves around Lucifer and pulled him taut was visible in every muscle and in every line that graced his face, his simmering anger a rip current threatening to pull him under unless they found who was responsible, and <em>fast</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <strong>LUCIFER</strong>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Turns out your mum was right. Isn’t she always? It’d be infuriating if it weren’t so humbling. I was so happy to just bask in her presence at home and at work, in the life we were <em>finally</em> building together, and all the naked cuddle time we could muster.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he pauses and grins, playing a ‘naked cuddle time’ highlight reel in his mind)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">So while I brooded and thought about how our lives would change again, or what we would lose, she was unwaveringly patient with me and tried to remind me of what we’d gain… and when I admitted that I couldn’t imagine ever loving anything the way I loved her, she gave me her trademark knowing smile —believe me, you’ll know it soon enough— and said, <strong><em>“but you will.”</em></strong></p>
  <p>Chloe smiles to herself as she recalls the apprehensive way he touched her stomach and shook his head the night she told him she was pregnant, completely unsure of himself, their future, and even his own capacity for love. While he still occasionally second-guesses his instincts a year and a half later, he’s built a considerable amount of confidence in himself and has even managed to acknowledge that his previously untapped ability to <em>love</em> is not just abundant, but boundless.</p>
  <p>The first two nights he did his rounds of the kids’ rooms, Chloe waited a good while before slipping on the red monogrammed robe Lucifer had gotten her when she first moved in and went to look for him. When she found him, he was in the twins’ room hovering in between their cribs, muttering something she couldn’t quite make out until he heard her pad into the room and turned to usher her out and back to bed with him.</p>
  <p>Lucifer clears his throat softly as he continues, bringing Chloe out of her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <strong>LUCIFER</strong>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">It didn’t even take that long. Don’t think I knew it then, but I loved you the first time I heard your heartbeats echoing through that tiny room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating straight through me. Knowing I had something to do with Creating... that you were mine, and <strong><em>hers</em></strong>... it was... overwhelming.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(his breath hitches at the memory and his eyes start to water)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">I think I’d be hard-pressed to recall a more beautiful sound than your very first cries. Mind you, that’s coming from someone who has taught all the greats how to play piano, and I’m really quite good! But truthfully, this… this was proof of life, actualized. Tangible. Insistent. <em>Undeniable.</em></p>
  <p>Chloe’s eyes water at his gentle confession. She knew some things had changed for him at their first ultrasound; immediately after the appointment, he had dropped Chloe off at the penthouse and gone to Linda’s for an “emergency sesh”. She correctly assumed he needed to unpack the day’s events, but it wasn’t until she saw the way he looked at them the second they were born that she could physically feel the energy in the room shift —such was his presence— and realized that <em>this</em> was the first time he truly felt like a Creator.</p>
  <p>On his second restless night that week, she found him on the balcony, laying on the reclining double chaise with a baby tucked in each arm and Trixie smothered in a blanket at his feet, singing to them so softly that she could <em>just</em> make out a melody from the other side of the glass, but couldn’t understand any of the words… though she had an inkling it wasn’t an earthly language to begin with. She slinked quietly back to bed without disturbing them, letting him have his moment.</p>
  <p>Chloe sits up in bed to grab a tissue from the nightstand, grumbling at Lucifer’s beautiful ability to paint such a vivid picture.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <strong>LUCIFER</strong>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Your mum knew it would turn out like this. She’s almost sibylline that way. She knows me so well. Too well, perhaps. I can no longer prevaricate to save my life around her anymore. And despite her delightful eyerolls she’s actually quite patient, so don’t let her fool you once you’re sentient enough to take notice.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he chuckles, amused at all the things he can no longer get away with around Chloe)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Sometimes it’s like she’s miles ahead of me, anticipating my every twist and turn of thought while she waits patiently around the bend for me to catch up. I suspect she’ll be that way with you as well, if witnessing her raise the urchin all these years is any indication. That’s your big sister by the way. Oh…</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he considers them briefly in their cribs, long since asleep to the lilt of his voice)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">I’m going to have to come up with a way to differentiate you all now, don’t I? Big urchin, little urchins?</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he waves off the thought)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">We’ll workshop it as we go. What was I saying? Right. She’s a clever one, your mum.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he leans his head against the chair and turns to gaze out the window at the night sky)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Besides being downright beautiful, it was her cleverness that first intrigued me about her, you know. And her notable instincts. Did I already mention this bit last night? Well, let me tell you, she suffered fools too often back then; but I like to think I helped her shirk that unnecessary tendency. None of these “Boys’ Club” malfeasants could stand beside her, at work nor in life. Then I came along, perhaps a bit arrogantly but certainly more than just a pretty face, and for the longest time told myself that she needed me to accomplish anything of note.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he smiles softly with a tinge of sadness)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">But then we had a moment. One of a few pivotal ones, I’d say. And in that moment, I had a realization: wouldn’t you know it? She didn’t need me at all!</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">But she chose me anyway. Time and again.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">She showed me purity in a world I’d scoured for eons and was certain contained none. She showed me loyalty and what friendship truly was. To give and receive without strings attached, such a foreign concept to me at the time. In all my life I’ve never met someone who sees me the way that she sees me. She believes that I am and will always be a good dad to the three of you and I can’t say I’m as sure as she is, but I am trying to be… and after all this time, I believe in <em>her</em> belief in me, if that makes sense?</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(sighing heavily)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">I wish I could see what she sees… but for now I’m just grateful that she does.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he pauses thoughtfully)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Come to think of it, I experienced a lot of firsts with your mum. One could say she popped quite a few of my cherries. Well, <em>she</em> wouldn’t, but <em>I</em> would!</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he grins self-satisfactorily)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">If she were here she’d be cross I said a lewd joke in front of you, so let’s keep that between us, alright?</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Though truthfully urchins, you couldn’t have prayed for a better mum. There has never been, nor will there ever be, anyone like Chloe Jane Decker Morningstar, I assure you. And well, you’re just going to have to take my word for it, because I’m really very old and I simply know more than you.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he holds up his hands in a placating gesture to no one in particular)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">And before you get too uppity about it, I know she’s not quite a Morningstar <em>yet</em>, but let’s keep it quiet for now, yeah? I have several ‘irons in the fire’, as they say.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he stands and crosses the room to their cribs)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">I’ll make an honest mum out of her for you soon... if she’ll have me. Keep your fingers crossed for us.</p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">
    <em>(he gives them a lasting look of appraisal)</em>
  </p>
  <p class="indent align-justify">Actually, they’re so tiny, maybe you should cross your toes as well for good measure. This devil could use all the luck he can get.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just have so many Lucifer feels, you know? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 😊</p><p>Thank you for joining me for my first little fic and letting me know how much you liked it, I didn't expect the response it got whatsoever and it was a pleasant surprise! 😭 As always, thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenas_Mangos/works">Helenas_Mangos</a> for her eternal patience and her incredibly sweet encouragement.</p><p>I have a planned, short one-shot that will act as a prequel to this and will be posted as an independent Part 2. But I'm still writing that one up when creativity strikes. Perhaps I'll see you again soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>